Fan:Gia Avilés
|age=12 (Network Battles) 14 (The Third World) 15 (Digitaclysm) 17 (Digitaclysm epilogue) 20 (Judgement Code) |grade=6th (Network Battles) 8th (The Third World) 9th (Digitaclysm) |gender=Female |relatives=Alan Dawkins (aopdtive father) Jennifer Dawkins (adoptive mother) Troy Dawkins (adoptive brother) |nationality=American }} Gia Avilés is a fanfictional character in the Digimon Cinematic Sagas. She is one of the main characters in the DigiDestined Saga. Description Gia was born in 2004 to an unknown Mexican man and an unknown American woman. She lost her parents when she was 11 and has been living in an orphanage ever since. Gia Avilés was a humble girl who always did what was asked to do. She didn't wish bad for anyone, except those who had "lived in darkness" for too long. Her status as a potential DigiDestined revealed to Digital Agents because of her natural kind and "lightful" personality in her younger age. She was supposed to be chosen at the same time when the six original DigiDestined were chosen, but the Digi-Egg of her future partner fell into the hands of the Digimon of Darkness which delayed the plans and later led Gia to become Dagomon's prisoner. After being rescued by the DigiDestined and joining them, Gia became especially close to three of her comrades: Troy Dawkins became her adoptive brother. Miyuki Koharuno became her closest female friend and partner in DNA Digivolution. Edmund Harmon became her closest male friend and eventually her lover. Appearances Digimon: Network Battles Gia made a non-full-face appearance in the mid-credit scene when she found the Pink D-3 Digivice meant for her. Unknown to her, PicoDevimon was spying on her. Digimon: The Third World Two years after receiving the D-3, Gia's room on the orphanage was filled with a mysterious grey fog during the night. The fog sent Gia into the world known as the Dark Ocean where she treated as a slave by a Digimon named Dagomon who ruled the place and had developed an affinity towards the "light" inside the girl. Gia was a payment from Vamdemon (PicoDevimon's master) who wanted to the knowledge about the Dark Spires for his own sinister plans. The next day, Kevin Harmon, Miyuki Koharuno and Edmund Harmon came to save Gia, along with Tailmon, a tortured Digimon destined to be Gia's partner. While Dagomon refused to let the DigiDestined tahe Gia from him, Gia herself didn't want to live in the Dark Ocean forever. After convincing Gia that they won't allow her to remain in darkness, Aquilamon and Tailmon DNA Digivolve into Silphymon and keep Dagomon occupied until they manage to escape to Paris, to confront Vamdemon. After Vamdemon is defeated by combined powers of all Partner Digimon in their Ultimate forms, Vamdemon drains the power of Dark Spires to be reborn as BelialVamdemon. Gia witnesses how an orb full of energy given by the Digimon Sovereigns gives Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon and Wormmon to Digivolve into WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon and Imperialdramon. During the final battle against BelialVamdemon, Gia was temporarily trapped into an illusion where she saw her herself trapped into the Dark Ocean once again. But she and the others were brought back to their senses by Daniel "Dan" Linwood who was not affected by the illusions. After BelialVamdemon's body was destroyed, Martin Harmon committed a suicide while destroying his spirit. In order to prevent Gia to end up back into the orphanage, Troy Dawkins persuaded his parents to adopt her. Gia happy about her new family and "big brother". She would also attend the same school with Edmund. At the end of the summer, before the international speech about the future given by Robert Harmon, Gia and the other DigiDestined attended Martin's funeral. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 1 A year after the battle against Vamdemon, Gia and the other DigiDestined met Chuumon, a small Digimon who informed about the existence of the Chaotic Masters and the cataclysmic events they had started in the Digital World. They were subsequently attacked and captured by them. FBI Agent Richard Gardner's sacrifice and Chuumon's help allowed them to escape. After the evacuation, Gia witnessed how there began tensions between Troy and Seamus. The argument between Troy and Seamus ended up into fight against each other, along with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. She was first to notice a light sent by the Digimon Sovereigns. The fight was interrupted and the Sovereigns temporarily took the minds of the DigiDestined into the Digital World to hear full story about why they were chosen. While the DigiDestined were separated in three groups, Gia's group fought in Cape Town, South Africa, against MetalSeadramon's forces who invaded the city. When LadyDevimon appeared as well, Gia and Tailmon concentrated on defeating her. After Tailmon took back a Holy Ring that was stolen from her long ago, she was whole again and Gia who had already found her true self received her own Crest: the Crest of Light. It allowed Tailmon to Digivolve into Angewomon. After Troy and WarGreymon defeated MetalSeadramon, Angewomon drove LadyDevimon away. They were also informed about Pinocchimon's defeat. Gia's group then prepared to strike against Machinedramon. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 2 Miyuki, Gia and Silphymon were among those who kept fighting against Machinedramon's minions in Oklahoma City while other were facing Machinedramon himself. The battle was won after WarGreymon and Imperialdramon dedefeated Machinedramon. All the major DigiDestined then met in the evacuation point of the citizens of Los Angeles where Gia was reunited with her adoptive parents. When the three legions of Menacemon sent by Piemon, the last Chaotic Master, emerged into the real world, Gia and Miyuki took leadership of the team of DigiDestined who would face the legion led by LadyDevimon in Los Angeles. Before leaving, she wishes Edmund good luck and they both promised to survive the battle. Gia and Tailmon wanted to face LadyDevimon alone, leaving Miyuki and Garudamon face the Menacemon along with other team members. After the commanders of the legions were defeated, the battle continued solely in Los Angeles. After the commanders of the legions were defeated, the battle continued solely in Los Angeles. Kevin and most of the DigiDestined were made powerless by Piemon's new techniques, leaving EGia, dmund and Angemon as the only ones capable to fight. But then Edmund learned to make Angemon Digivolve into HolyAngemon. HolyAngemon managed to hold Piemon off long enough to restore other DigiDestined back to full power. Before continuing the battle, Gia and Edmund kissed for the first time. But after Piemon was defeated, every one of the Holy Stones which protected the worlds from distortions were destroyed. This allowed Piemon's master, Apocalymon leave the space closed the Wall of Fire and threaten to corrupt the worlds forever. Apocalymon was incredibly powerful and he was able to De-Digivolve every Partner Digimon and destroy every Digivice and Crest. Gia and the others were also about to be deleted by Apocalymon until the Digivices and Crests were restored. Gia also witnessed how the power from every Digivice in the world allowed WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon to Digivolve into Omegamon and Imperialdramon to change into Paladin Mode. The two powerful Digimon weakened Apocalymon's powers. And the battle ended when Gia and the others sacrificed their Crests to recreate the seal around the Digi-Eggs of the Seven Great Demon Lords (the original source of darkness which had created Apocalymon) and used their Digivices to kill Apocalymon once and for all. But after Robert Harmon had sacrificed himself to restore the balance between the worlds, Gia and Tailmon were forced to go separate ways because the natural laws of the worlds didn't allow the Digimon to say in the real world or humans to stay in the Digital World. In 2021, Gia and Troy had moved with their family into Washington and were regulated members of the Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined (W.N.D.D.), while continuing their studies. They were summoned to witness the first test of the balanced Digi-Gate which allow traveling between the worlds without causing distortions. It is assumed that Gia was reunited with Tailmon after the gate was officially put in use as a travel method. Digimon: Judgement Code Gia and Edmund as well as their Partner Digimon were given a mission by Mercurimon and Apollomon to spread afragment of power from both them and the Digimon Sovereigns to allow every DigiDestined to Digivolve their Partner into Ultimate and Mega forms without Crests as well make the Tamers capable to Biomerge with their Partner in the real world. Image of her was later seen in the epilogue, mentioning how she had married Edmund, who became an author and used the money he got his books to fund Gia's project to orphanages for children with their own Digimon. Trivia *Gia is mostly based on Kari Kamiya since she has Gatomon (a name for Tailmon in English dub of Digimon anime) as her partner and she is one of the youngest member of the original DigiDestined. The main difference from him is that she and Troy Dawkins aren't actually related, unlike Kari and Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. And Kari was never as close to Takeru "T.K." Takaishi as Gia was to Edmund Harmon. Category:Fan Humans